


Don't Forget Where You..... Came From???

by homeskillet01



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Gift Fic, Incest, M/M, Twincest, underage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeskillet01/pseuds/homeskillet01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Marcel are brothers and Harry takes care of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget Where You..... Came From???

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodsGirlxx13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGirlxx13/gifts).



> This is forGodsGirlxx13 . She sent me a prompt.

Harry P.O.V.  


Harry was excited to go home; he has been on tour for what feels like ages. He wants to see his mother and his friends, but most importantly he wants to see Marcel. He has been really missing his twin lately. Harry has always been attached to Marcel, not literally but ever since he can remember. Harry and Marcel are identical twins but you can only barely tell. When they were on the womb together Harry took most of the nutrients, leaving Marcel to be weak and more prone to illnesses. Harry always felt guilty because it was his fault, but he couldn’t exactly control that. Either way he will always put Marcel first.  


Looking down at his phone he realized he had two messages  


**From Mum: Marcel’s fine, he just has the sniffles and a runny nose. He’s okay really. :)**   


**From Marcel: Harry, I’m so glad you text me this morning! You always make my day so much better! I miss you Hazza when are you coming home? OH!!!!!!!!!! I have a surprise for you!**   


Harry replied to his mom with a generic that’s good text but he took his time with replying to Marcel  


**To Marcel: I’m glad I make your day! I’ll be on my way home in 2 months I think, I can’t wait for my surprise! Can you give me a hint ;)**   


Harry smiled to himself; he added the winky face because he can almost guarantee that his little Marcy is blushing. Harry really couldn’t wait to see his brother, first thing he plans on doing when he gets back is to give Marcel a kiss and a very long hug.  


Marcel P.O.V.  


Marcel was sitting on Harry’s bed in one of his brothers sweaters, which was way too big on him. He missed his brother and this is how he coped with him being gone all the time. He had a notepad on his lap and was trying to think of the next words he needed. He was writing something for harry, a sort of poem if you will and he just needed the last phrase. “Don’t forget where….. No…. Don’t regret…. No…. Don’t leave…. Gods no, not that…….. Don’t forget when…… No I liked the don’t forget where…. Where what though………. Eureka! I got it!!! Don’t forget where you belong!.” Marcel was scribbling along the edge of the page when he finally realized that the phrase fit perfectly. He knows Harry will leave and travel everywhere but he wanted to Harry to remember him and to never forget where he belongs, which is with him, Marcel and no one else.  


Marcel had just finished the poem when his phone went off. He jumped and then listened to the ringtone, which was a recording of Harry telling Marcel he loved him more than anyone in the world.  


Marcel opened the message to read  


**From Harry: I’m glad I make your day! I’ll be on my way home in 2 months I think, I can’t wait for my surprise! Can you give me a hint ;)**   


Marcel smiled, he wished he felt better because he wanted to get up and dance around, two months. That’s not long at all.  


He sent Harry back a message  


**To Harry: I cannot give you a hint. Alas the only thing that can be said is that it is from me:D Good night Haz, I love you**   


He was feeling really tired so he snuggled into Harry’s bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.  


The next few days go by in a blur.  


Harry P.O.V.  


Harry awoke way too early in the morning to a buzzing phone, he hoped whoever was calling had a good bloody reason for a 3 am conversation. He didn’t even check who it was “Hullo?, Mum? Slow down… What’s wrong?” harry was still half asleep but one word woke him up better than cold water ever could. _“Harry, you need to come home, Marcel has been admitted to the hospital. He has pneumonia.”_  


Harry was up and stuffing all of his stuff in a duffle bag and then he was waking up Liam to get a hold of management and security. Liam argues for about 30 minutes and then he gives Harry a good to go. He gets driven to the airport and put on a plane to his home.  


Once the plane lands and everyone is allowed to leave, he calls a cab and is on his way to the hospital. He gets his brother’s room number and basically runs all the way to it. He takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. The sight before him breaks his heart. His brother is deathly pale and hooked to way too many tubes. Harry lets out a quiet sob and walks over to his brother’s bedside. He sits and grabs Marcel’s hand. He was still really tired and he fought sleep for a while but finally the darkness swept in around him.  


He woke up stiff and sore, he didn’t know where he was. Once he fully woke up the first thing that registered was Marcel. He looked better than he did last night but he still looks so weak. He looked around the room for the first time and realized his mom was in the rocking chair in the corner watching him.  


“Hey baby, how was your flight?” his mom sounded exhausted. “It was fast mum, you should go get some sleep.” She looked torn but finally she nodded her head and gathered her things. She gave Harry a kiss and left after gently kissing Marcel.  


Harry sat back down and held his brother’s hand again; he was lost in thought when he felt a gentle squeeze. He looked up to see his brother smiling weakly at him. “Good morning love, how are you feeling?” he looked away “I’m perfectly fine Haz, mom just over reacted. “ “Marcel, love, you are not well and apparently you haven’t been for a while. Please just don’t fight what the doctors suggest. The sooner you can leave the hospital the sooner I can take of you myself.” Harry can’t believe it, he felt like crying. Marcel really scared him and he almost died yesterday. Marcel brought his hand to Harry’s cheek and wiped away the single tear that was rolling down.  


Weeks passed before Marcel was healthy enough to leave. He was still really weak but the doctors said as long as he had someone to watch and care for him he could leave. Once Harry and his mom had Marcel settled into the boys room Harry made a phone call he’d been dreading. He called management and told them he wouldn’t be touring until his brother was better and man did they yell. He didn’t care though; he threatened to quit the band if they didn’t agree. Finally there was an agreement and Harry went back to Marcel.  


Marcel was gaining strength every day. The first night home, he couldn’t move around on his own so Harry helped him with everything, like getting to the restroom and rolling over. Harry wanted to slip into bed and hold Marcel, but he knew that wasn’t safe yet. It was at least a week until Harry could lay with his brother. They watched a lot of super hero movies, Harry loved the fact he got to spend so much time with Marcel again. He was never really farther than five feet from his brother.  


When Harry first started cuddling with Marcel, there was always a tension in his brother, but Harry would plant a few kisses on Marcel’s neck, face, and hair; the tension would melt away and Marcel would scoot closer to him. Harry loved these moments because he got to pretend Marcel was more than his brother.  


Every day Marcel would tell Harry he could leave and go back to his band but Harry was stubborn, he would shake his head and give his brother a kiss on the cheek. Marcel would blush and then move on to something else to say. Harry thought this was a good sign, maybe his brother might return his feelings, he knows that’s a stretch but hey, he can hope.  


The cuddling gets longer every time they do it though which Harry absolutely loves. Marcel even starts the cuddling sessions now; he has been picking scary movies too, which doesn’t bother Harry at all. The only things the scary movies do is make Marcel scream and jump towards Harry. He will tuck himself against Harry and lean his head against his shoulder. It was during one of these times that Harry kind of forgot that they were not actually a couple and after the third time Marcel flinched into Harry, he reached down and pulled Marcel’s face to his and he gave him a kiss. Marcel responded right away but Harry remembered who he was kissing and pulled back.  


Marcel’s face fell and Harry realized his error. He just took advantage of his sick brother and now Marcel probably was disgusted with him and he’d never talk to Harry again… harry carefully pulled away and got off the bed. Just as he was about to walk away from the bed, he felt a hand around his wrist. He looked up to find Marcel’s beautiful eyes blinking at him. Marcel smiled and tried to pull Harry towards him, but as he was still weak Harry didn’t budge. Harry did slowly move forward though and let his brother pull him to him. Their lips met in a slow kiss and Harry curled around Marcel.  


After that night nothing between them changed. Harry didn’t know what to think, Marcel and him share a kiss, and some really cozy cuddles, why hasn’t Marcel brought it up? He loved him and this ignorance of what they did is tearing him apart.  


The three weeks were coming to an end and Marcel was back to his former health. Harry hated to leave but management was hassling him and he did miss his mates. The day Harry was leaving he found himself in his room holding a paper Marcel just gave him. It was the most beautiful thing He had ever read. By the last phrase “Don’t forget where you belong” Harry was in tears, he pulled Marcel up and kissed his cheek. He made sure it was as sweet as it could be.’ He pulled away and picked up his duffle and started making his way out of the room. At the door he looked back to see Marcel touching the place Harry kissed gently. With a smile he closed the door and left for the airport.  


His band mates were relieved to see him back and he showed them what Marcel had written for him. Liam and Zayn took off with it; something about it would make a great song. Harry just let them do what they wanted; he was still trying to figure out everything that’s going on in his head. He sent a text to his mum asking about Marcel to which he got a reply of:  


**From Mum: Harry! You just left yesterday. He’s fine. Just sad you’re gone again.**   


He sent back a message saying he was just worried and then he threw his phone somewhere.  


He felt bad after a while and went to find his phone; he was starting to think he threw it into a black hole or something when he heard a muffled vibration from under the bed. He walked over and flopped down, he finally pulled his phone out from under the bed and he checked his messages. He got an expected response from his mum and he had a message from Marcel. He shot a text back and only had to wait maybe a minute to get a reply. Harry was quick to respond and it seemed Marcel was too.  


They continued to text all the time, to the point that Harry’s band mates thought he had a girlfriend. Harry had taken to putting his phone on silent because it went off so often it irritated Zayn and he would try to get the phone.  


A few weeks later the band was ready to release the poem that Harry got from Marcel, it was now an amazing song. Harry got a copy of the song and took it home with him as the band was going on break for a while.  


Harry was once again in a cab on his way home. He was nervous, what if his mum and Marcel lied and Marcel was ill again? How would he deal with an ill brother when he wanted to do everything with him. He would stay by his side of course but he would be in a constant state of worry and anxiety. Harry was starting to send himself into a panic attack when the cab stopped. He spent the whole ride thinking about all of this and here he was, sitting outside his house.  


Harry got out of the cab and grabbed all of his bags. He was met with a seemingly empty house once he unlocked the door. He let out a sigh and made his way to his shared room. He pushed open the door to find Marcel lying in Harry’s bed in one of Harry’s sweaters he likes to wear when he’s home. It was one of the cutest sights Harry had seen in his life. He walked over to his bed and dropped his bags, Marcel didn’t even flinch. He just let out a laugh and rolled over to look up at Harry. “Come cuddle with me Hazza, I missed you dearly brother”, Marcel gave a soft smile and held out his arms. Harry shrugged out of his shirt and slipped out of his skinny jeans, he grabbed his phone and slid into Marcel’s arms. They lay quietly for a while and then harry pulled up a playlist he created on his phone. He put it on the pillow above them. Harry started singing along to them and singing to Marcel when the new song came on. “Don’t forget where you belong ,” Harry sang and Marcel’s head shot up, he watched as Harry kept singing and as the song ended he pulled Harry into a kiss.  


Harry pulled back and searched his brother’s eyes, surely he was just in the moment…. Right??? As Harry looked Marcel had a smile forming and he pulled Harry back in. His brother, his world was kissing him and it was better than the last moment they shared.  


He pulled back one final time and Marcel tried to follow him, Harry brought up a hand and caressed his brother’s cheek “Marcel, what are we doing?” Harry asked softly, he didn’t want to break this moment but he needed to know what Marcel was thinking. “We are doing something that couples do Haz, is that okay?” he sounded unsure about what he was asking. “Marcy, if we do coupleish things than shouldn’t we be a couple?” “Yes, Harry, I’ll go out with you, I’ll be your boyfriend.” “Hey! That’s not what I asked you sneaky person you!” with that Harry pulled him into a hug and kissed him sweetly on the mouth.  


Things were looking up, Marcel was still getting healthier and now Harry had full cuddling rights to him… among other things :)  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's good. I hope you enjoyed it. I tried.


End file.
